One Day, A Mel Miyakai Story
by Melkoshi
Summary: One day, A Mel Miyakai Story is about how Melody Miyakai becomes a Tamer, How she gets to met the other Tamers and her life. Some bad spelling.
1. Today is the day!

One Day, A Mel Miyakai Story  
By Mel Miyakai   
Rateing PG  
Chapther one, Today is the day!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summer is here. School has been out for about a month now. God it's hot! I thought as I walk down the street. As i walk by a store i see a Digimon CD-Rom in the window."Huh? The new digimon CD-Rom is out allready? I thought it wasn't going to be out till next month!" I said to myself as I reach for my wallit "Cool I still have some money left! It's only 30 bucks too!" I run in to the store hopeing that thay still have one of the CD-Roms left. I see one left on the shelf. Great thay got one left! I thought as I grab it and run to the check out line. I get in line, God, how long is this going to take? I thought as i stand in line. A few minutes goes by and i'm up next in line. The clerk takes the CD-Rom and scans it "30 Dollers." He says.I hand him the money and run home to play it.  
  
-----------  
  
"I'm home!" I yell to tell my family that i'm home. "Hi Mel" My sis says watching tv."Hello sweetie" My dad says helping mother make dinner "Hello Melody." My mother says not even looking at me, I sware she is still mad at me for skiping school that one time.I sigh "I'm going to go play on my computer till dinner okay?" I ask "Okay Mel, just make sure the computer is off when it's time for dinner.""Okay!" I yell as I walk to me and my sister's room.I turn on the computer and put the CD-Rom in. "Okay who to pick for my digimon?" Okay it's a ice plane, so I got to pick a ice type or something. Hey a Terriermon should work on this plane.  
I click on Terriermon and read the how to play thingy. Okay, I got that now lets play.  
I click on the start game butten. Okay i'm in the ice plane there is trees and snow every where, Just then a fox like digimon jumps out of the snow. Is that a Kyubimon? It attacks.   
The screen changes to a battle one. I get ready for the first attack. "Dragon wheel!" Kyubimon yells as it attacks. "Oh no! I knew i shound't of gone last! I'm allmost dead!" I say, there has to be one card that can help, i thought was i looked over the cards i got. Here it is! The healing card, "Card slash!" I yell as i slahe the card in the digi-vice thingy. Okay i'm not dead...yet. I might aswell attack, I thought. "Bunny blast!" The little Terriermon yells as i attack. The Kyubimon gets hit but not much. "Fox Tail Einfurno!" It yells at it attacks. "Crap i'm allmsot dead again!" I yell. Just then one of my cards turns blue. "What? How could one of my cards change like that? Oh well i guess it wouldn't hurt if i use it. Card slash!" I yell as i slase the card. Just then, right after i slash the card the comptuer screen goes white. " Oh no!! My comeputer! It crashed!" I yell, shocked that one little card could do that. Just then the screen starts to glow, bliding me. I cover my eyes. JUst as i cover my eyes with my arm i was sent, or more hit across the room hiting the wall, I fell to my kneens from the pain. Just as i hit the floor, something is shot out of the computer screen, hiting the wall aswell. I look over at it, It's the Terriermon out of the game, I shook my head to make sure That my eyes weren't playing a trick on me. I get up and walking over to it, but it's coloring is messed up, it's white and gray not a yellow-white and green! "Terriermon?" I ask, hopeing it's okay. It looks at me as if i was insane. "I'm not a Terriermon, I'm a Snow terriermon." It says in a voice like it's in pain. I start to cry, From what just happened, i still can't even belived it happaened! The Terriemon on the game is right here in front of me! But how? Was it that blue card? I look over at my computer and the scanner-digi-vice thingy isn't there, i get up and walk over to my computer and find a Real Digi-vice. "A Digi-vice?" I say picking it up. "I..I'm...a Tamer." I say, looking back over at Snow terriermon, I understand it all now. I look under my bed for my backpack and get my First-Aid kit and help the Terriemon. I look over at the clock, Allmost 6:00 allready? Ithoght as I set the Terriemon down on my bed to sleep and i walk out of my room for dinner. I walk in to the dinning room and sit down. This has to be the best day of my life! I thought. 


	2. Why does this have to happen to me?

One Day, A Mel Miyakai Story  
By Mel Miyakai   
Rateing PG  
Chapther two, Why dose this have to happen to me?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been about a week since I got Snow Terriermon, who i call Snow Ter. My life has changed alot since then. I just got out of school and i just stoped to buy a soda, when my cellphone goes off. I grab it out of ym bag and awser  
  
i grab it and answer, "hello?" "Mel, Dad was just in a car accident!" It's my Sister REL. "REL is this some kind of sick joke!?!" I yell in to the phone, hopeing it is. "Mel would i joke about something like this!" Yells my sister, and yes you would! I thought.  
"Well you did that one time, but i will belive you and be rihgt home i'm like onyl a few blocks away! Bye" I say, hanging up and puting my phone back in to my bag. I start to run home hopeing everything will be okay.  
  
-----------------  
  
I walk in to my family's apartment. "Is anyone here?" I ask, No ones home. I look in to the kitchen, i see a note of the counter. I pick it up and start to read.   
'Dear Mel, Sorry that we arn't home but your dad is in the haspitial! he was in a car accident. We are hopeing he's okay tho. But from what i heard allready, he isn't doing to good. We are at the hapitial on main street.  
  
Love Mother.'  
  
Is what the note reads. I drop it and start to run to the haspitoal.  
  
---------------------  
  
It's been about 6 hours since I got to the haspitial, my dad died even befor i got there. I'm siting with my sister, REL waiting to go home. My Mother walks out of the other room where she was.  
"Melody, Ariel, I know you like it here and all but we are moveing to japan next week. Cas without your dad i could never get a good job  
cas i can't really work and your dad was the only thing that made me stay here. So we are moving back to my home land, i hope you under stand. " My mother says, i can tell she is trying not to cry, i guess she was more upset then REL and i.  
I can't belive this tho, we are moving back home to are real home land Next week. What am i going to tell all my friends? I sigh. No matter what tho, i will live on. 


End file.
